Fluffy Clouds and Klainebows
by Pixieguitarbook46
Summary: Originally a oneshot, the fans have inspired me to write many oneshots of pure Klaine cuteness! Rating may change over time, but it's doubtful.
1. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

It had been happening all week.

Kurt and Blaine had been going out for months now. They laughed, went out on dates, smiled, and did almost everything together. Then, all of a sudden, Kurt started acting a little differently. They still did stuff together, but he seemed a bit...annoyed? At first, Blaine just assumed that it was just his imagination, but as the days passed, it became more and more noticeable. He decided to ask Kurt about it.

"Umm...Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" he asked.

"Well...uh...it-it's nothing." he stuttered out.

Okay, he totally chickened out, but if there was something wrong, Kurt would have told him about it.

"Blaine, you are so weird." Kurt said with a smile.

_'I'll ask him tomorrow,' _he thought to himself.

Of course, it took Blaine a few days to actually build up the courage to ask if something was wrong. He didn't want to feel like he was prying, and he knew how important privacy was. Finally, he decided to confront Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt?" he started.

"Yeah?" he replied, smiling.

_'Why does he have to be so cute? Ugh, just remember Blaine, don't upset him, be gentle.'_

"Um...you've been acting a little different lately, and I was wondering if I did anything to upset you."

Kurt's smile slowly faded, and he looked down at the floor.

"Meet me at the Lima Bean at 4:30, so we can talk." Kurt said quietly. Then, he turned and left.

_'Uh oh.'_ Blaine thought to himself. _'This doesn't sound good...'_

For the rest of the day, Blaine was nervous and paranoid.

_'Okay, just calm down. It's probably nothing. Although, he seemed sort of upset and he left, but it's fine, right? Unless, I ticked him off somehow. What did I do though? Ugh...'_

At 4:30, he hadn't calmed down at all, but he convinced himself that he needed to talk to Kurt. He arrived at the coffee shop.

"Hey, Blaine." said Kurt. Blaine, still worried, didn't seem to hear him.

"I said, hey Blaine." Kurt repeated. Blaine's head snapped upwards.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kurt." he blurted out.

"_Someone seems distracted_." Kurt said, in a sing-songy tone.

_'This is going pretty well...' _thought Blaine, a little bit of his worry fading.

They ordered their coffee, and sat down at a table near the window. Outside, people walked by, chatting happily.

"So..." started Blaine.

"Yes?"

He came right out and said it. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kurt looked down again, and played with his fingers nervously.

"This isn't working."

In an instant, all of the air in Blaine's lungs disappeared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kurt, his sweet Kurt, was telling they shouldn't be together.

"You're breaking up with me? But why? Whatever I did I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you. Just please," he begged. "Please reconsider what you're saying. We can work through this!"

Kurt looked up, to see his boyfriend on the verge of tears.

"Blaine?"

"Y-yes?"

"You're an idiot."

With that, Kurt kissed him. Blaine's eyes widened in shock, and then Kurt pulled away.

"I would _never ever ever _break up with you. You're too amazing." Kurt said.

Blaine was dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yes, and besides," Kurt smirked, "I know you wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of losing someone like myself."

"That's true." Blaine smiled, and then became confused, "Wait, so what did you wan't to tell me?"

Kurt huffed an angry sigh, and spoke. "Listen, I understand you're being supportive and all, and I really appreciate it, but if you keep texting me 'Courage' and nothing else, I'm going to remove your number from my phone."

Blaine stared, shocked. Then, he slowly began to chuckle, and eventually just burst out laughing.

"That's what you were upset about? I was so worried for nothing!" he said, still continuing his laughing fit.

"I'm serious!" he said, flustered. "Can't I ever get a text from you that just says 'hi'?"

Blaine continued to laugh his head off, earning many strange looks from the people at other tables. Eventually, though, even Kurt started to giggle, and he ended up laughing as hard as Blaine.

"Look," Blaine said, panting from all the laughter, "I'll start texting you stuff other than 'courage', okay?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Okay."

"I love you."

Kurt smirked. "I know you do."

Blaine flicked Kurt's forehead lightly.

"Oww...fine. I love you, too. You don't have to be so mean." Kurt whined, but they both knew he was faking, judging by his smile.

Blaine chuckled, and they walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand.

Who knew so much chaos could be caused by a simple misunderstanding?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any suggestions.<p>

Oh, how I love Klaine fluff. Like I always say, 'You can't have a Klainebow without some fluffy clouds!'

Actually, I just came up with that a little while ago.

Anyway, thanks again, and if you like, please review!

Bye~!


	2. AN: Question

Author's Note

Okay guys! I wanted to thank you again for the reviews, and I have a question.

Should I….?

Keep the story as just a oneshot and let it be?

Or….?

Change the name of the story to 'Fluffy Clouds and Klainebows', rewrite the summary, and write a oneshot for each chapter?

PM me or review the story with an answer, please!

Thanks,

~Pixie


	3. A Day at the Gym

**Okay guys, you asked for it, so I'll be continuing my oneshots!**

**I swear I couldn't stop smiling after I saw all the reviews and favorites and stuff this got! You guys actually like me!**

**Anyway, I'm brainstorming ideas, but feel free to provide prompts. In fact, they help a lot.**

**So, here we go!**

A Day at the Gym

Kurt always hated sweatpants.

That's right. Sweatpants. They were baggy, thick, and couldn't someone at least make drawstrings that were possible to untie? His hate for sweatpants was almost a great as his hate for stirrup pants, and that's saying something. But even though he despised the article of clothing with a passion, he didn't really have a choice as to whether or not he could wear them, because….

He was going to the gym with Blaine.

Ah, how he loved thinking about the time he spent with Blaine. His mind began to wander.

'_I'm going to the gym with Blaine. Going to the gym with Blaine. Going with Blaine. With Blaine. Blaine. Blaine…'_

He finally came to his senses when he heard a knock on the door. Blaine! He almost ran downstairs, and realized he forgot to check how he looked. Okay, sweatband, check. T-shirt, check. Sweatpants (ugh), check. Shoes, duh. He'd never forget to wear shoes. Pants, maybe, but never shoes. They were too amazing.

He heard another knock, and ran downstairs. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but stare.

Blaine was wearing a muscle shirt, which he definitely had the muscles to pull off; some shorts (Shorts! Why didn't Kurt think of that?), and exercise shoes.

Blaine smirked. "Do I really look _that _good?"

"If by '_that _good' you mean incredible, then yes"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Did…did I just s-say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did. Although, you don't look bad yourself. That being said," Blaine began, smiling, "You don't need _this_."

He snatched the sweatband off of Kurt's head.

"Blaine!" he whined "I _do _need that! My hair will get messed up from the sweat!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides," Blaine smiled warmly, "Your hair is cute when it's messed up."

Kurt blushed. Blaine always told him things he never expected to hear.

"Well," Kurt mumbled, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we? We aren't going to exercise ourselves! I mean, we _are, _but, the exercise equipment won't exercise…ugh. Never mind!"

Blaine laughed. _'Kurt is so cute when he's flustered! Well, actually, he's cute all the time...'_

"I know what you mean. Let's go."

When they arrived at the gym, they signed in and went upstairs. They looked over the many rows of exercise equipment, until both boys spotted something.

Treadmills.

Okay, yes, while extremely childish, there was something indescribably amazing about treadmills. Was it the thought that you are running, yet going no where at all? Or is it the idea that this wondrous machine was probably invented because some guy decided to run on a conveyer belt? Either, way, they both rushed over to the treadmills.

They found two treadmills next to each other, and both stepped on to them. They both adjusted the speed to 3.5.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said, jogging.

"Yes?"

Blaine smirked for the second time that day. "I bet I can run faster than you!" He changed the speed to 4.0.

"Oh, it's on!" Kurt accelerated his treadmill to 4.5. Blaine did the same.

They continued adjusting the speed. At 5.0, they were jogging quickly, at 5.5 they were running. They made it to 7.0 and were both sprinting and panting.

Then, all of a sudden, Kurt tripped, and flew off the treadmill. Blaine looked over to see his boyfriend on the ground.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Are you oka-AAAAAH!"

He fell off as well.

They both stared at each other for a little bit, and then burst out laughing. They stood up.

"You know, Kurt, you're adorable when you get competitive."

Blaine gasped as he felt another pair of lips against his. Kurt pulled away and winked.

"What was that for?"

Kurt smirked. "If you get to see me adorably competitive, I get to see you adorably surprised."

A pink tinge appeared on Blaine's cheeks. Then, he grinned.

"Last one down the stairs is a rotten egg!" Blaine said, as he began running.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

They raced down the stairs, laughing. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Hey, Blaine?" He started, innocently.

"Mhm?"

"I still want my sweatband back."

They both laughed, and continued walking, hand in hand.

Okay guys! What did you think?

Please review!

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added this to their favorites/story watch, or added me to their author watch. You've made me super happy! Cookies for everyone! :D

Anyway, I plan to update whenever I can, so please keep checking back for more!

*~Pixie~*


	4. Sleepy

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I just moved so I've been super busy unpacking and stuff, and I have school…**

**Blah, enough excuses, I've been procrastinating.**

**All of you who have been waiting, (which probably isn't many, judging by the fact that I suck for not updating sooner T^T) the wait is over. I hope you enjoy this!**

Sleepy

It was a cool Friday afternoon, and the Warblers decided to meet together in the practice room after school and hang out. They all brought some movies, videogames, and snacks. After a few rounds of Halo Reach and COD: Black Ops, and enough sugary snacks to make a dentist faint, it was getting late and the gang decided to settle down and watch a few movies.

"Let's watch 'Zombieland 2'!" Nick suggested.

Everyone groaned.

"Look, Nick," Wes began, "We love you and all, but if you make us watch 'Zombieland 2' one more time, we're going to murder you with Twinkies."

The group chuckled.

"Hmmm… what about 'The Exorcist'?" Blaine suggested, hopefully.

They stared blankly at him.

"Blaine, you hate horror films." Wes reminded him.

"I know, but I just feel like watching one."

"No," David began, knowingly, "You just feel like scaring Kurt so you have an excuse to cuddle with him."

Blaine blushed. The Warblers knew him too well for his own good.

"Oh, I've got it!" Kurt said, happily, "How about 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire!'"

"I wouldn't mind a Harry Potter film." Jeff said.

David smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen one in a while!"

The rest of the Warblers made sounds of approval.

"Harry Potter it is, then!" Blaine declared.

They turned off the lights and found a comfortable spot to watch the movie. Blaine and Kurt were laying down next to each other on the floor, holding hands.

During the 'Yule Ball' scene, Blaine heard a faint snoring sound next to him. He looked to see Kurt fast asleep, using his own arm as a pillow. Blaine smiled softly at the countertenor, and couldn't help thinking about how cute Kurt looks when he's asleep.

After a while, the movie ended, and one of the Warblers turned the lights back on. They got up and stretched, except for Kurt, who was fast asleep.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Nick said, yawning.

Everyone (except Kurt) agreed.

"See you guys later!" David said.

The Warblers said their goodbyes.

Once the room had cleared, Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was still snoozing on the floor. He shook Kurt lightly.

"Kurt, wake up…"

Nothing.

"Kurt, you have to wake up, I can't just leave you here on the floor."

Kurt groaned, and turned over, but didn't awaken. Blaine sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're sleeping in my room tonight then."

Blaine picked up the brunette, and carried him to his dorm. With some difficulty, Blaine managed to get the door open. He scanned the room for places to sleep.

"There's my bed, but I'd have to sleep on the floor, and last time I slept on the floor I woke up with a spider on my face."

Blaine shuddered at the memory. Waking up to a something crawling on your face is not a pleasant experience.

"Well, I can't make _you _sleep on the floor, and _I'm _certainly not sleeping on the floor, but…" he trailed off.

Would it be okay if they slept in the same bed? I mean, it's not like they're going to _do _anything. There's no where else to sleep anyway.

'_Yeah,' _Blaine decided, _'It's not that big of a deal. We're just sleeping, after all."_

He carried Kurt to his bed, and laid him gently down. He laid next to him, admiring his boyfriend. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt, pulling him against his chest and stroking his hair. He saw Kurt smile and make a noise of satisfaction. After some time, he fell asleep.

Kurt woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He was still tired. He felt some source of heat coming from beside him, and he moved closer to it, sighing happily as he began to fall back to sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Kurt's eyes shot open. He tilted his head up to see his boyfriend smiling at him. The older boy sat up rather quickly, becoming suddenly aware of his surroundings.

He was in Blaine's room. In Blaine's bed. With Blaine.

Oh, gosh.

"What, no 'good morning' for me? Well, fine." Blaine said, pouting playfully.

Kurt blushed.

"G-good morning," he stuttered, "How did I get in here?"

"That's a good question." Blaine said, happily, "You see, you fell asleep during the movie, and I didn't want to leave you on the floor, so I brought you to my room."

"Wait, you carried me all the way here?" Kurt asked

"Yep!" Blaine chimed, proudly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You didn't have to do that!"

"What do you mean, were you supposed to sleepwalk here?"

"Well, no…" Kurt said, uncertainly

"So, don't worry!" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the nose.

Kurt smiled, then blushed. Then, all of a sudden, he looked horrified.

"Oh my Gaga, my hair must look awful!" he cried.

Blaine laughed.

"It looks fine, Kurt. I would say that your bed head looks cute. You asleep looks even cuter though." said Blaine.

"You think I look cute when I'm asleep?"

"Yeah, plus you talk in your sleep..." Blaine began, but trailed off.

"I do? What do I say?"

'_Please don't be embarrassing' _Kurt silently begged.

"I don't know, most of it is mumbling, but I heard 'Blaine' for sure."

"Well, that's not that bad."

"I also heard, 'Oh Blaine, you're so amazing and fashionable, and I agree that Katy Perry is the best singer ever!'" Blaine said, teasingly

"Blaine Anderson, I did not say that and you know it!" Kurt said, blushing.

"Alright, alright! I was just kidding!" said Blaine, mock-defensively.

Kurt smiled, but his smile faded.

"What time is it?"

"Well, judging by the position of the sun and the shadows, I'd say that I don't know how to tell time with the sun and the shadows, so I'm going to check my watch."

"Wow, Blaine, wow." Kurt said, laughing.

"Well, my watch says it's 10:45."

"Ten forty five!" Kurt asked, frantically, "I slept that late!

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"Yes, it's a problem!" Kurt exclaimed, as if it were obvious, "I was supposed to be home by 9! Burt's going to kill me, and you, for that matter!"

"What? Why is he going to kill me?"

"Because, Blaine, he's going to assume that I'm off doing something I shouldn't be, and guess who he's going to think talked me in to that?"

Blaine's confused expression slowly became a scared one.

"Crap…what do we do?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"I'll try texting him and telling him I slept late and not to worry."

The countertenor texted his dad, while his boyfriend waited anxiously, watching over Kurt's shoulder for a response.

'_I'm going to die…' _Blaine worried.

They both sighed in relief when he got the response from his dad.

"Thank goodness, he believes me." Kurt said, relieved.

"So, now that we've dodged that bullet, want to go eat some breakfast?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"_Going somewhere? Please._" Blaine said, pompously, "Why go somewhere when yours truly can cook something for you?"

"You can cook?" Kurt asked, skeptically.

"I'm hurt at how surprised you sound." Blaine said, once again playfully pouting.

"Okay, fine. What can you cook?"

"Not much. You like toast?" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, and then kissed Blaine. Blaine blushed.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"For being the funniest, cutest, boyfriend ever." Kurt replied.

"Really? I'll be sure to do that more often, then!" Blaine said, jokingly.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, and then went out to eat. Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't help snickering when the waiter brought them toast, and they held hands under the table the entire time.

**Okay, I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and by the way, and didn't choose Harry Potter because of AVPM or my love for the books/movies or anything…(I'm a bad liar. :D)**

**Again, sorry for not updating in forever and 40 minutes, and I'll try and be faster with the chapters next time.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed!**

**Oh, and I know I haven't been putting disclaimers, but if I owned Glee, there would be A LOT more Klaine.**


End file.
